


Flavor and Scent

by Kalloway



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shiro needs to make an important purchase..





	Flavor and Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Table 1 - Apricot

Shiro was pretty sure that the worst part of the desert was the poisonous critters, but the second worst part was probably the need for constant lotion and chapstick. That and the commissary always being completely out of unscented or normally-scented lotion and chapstick. They had to know they could sell through a couple hundred tubes of chapstick-scented chapstick in a month - why couldn't they order it? Even if they ended up with a bit too much, it'd sell the next month. 

But no, there were four empty pegs and an empty bin, which did not help Shiro at all. He supposed he could pick a flavor - wouldn't be the first time - but he'd have to be careful not to smell too good and risk attracting insects and people who thought they had witty things to say about how nice he smelled. 

Cherry wouldn't be horrible for chapstick, but lotion? Same with the apple, the pear, and several other kinds of fruit. At least there wasn't root beer lotion, though that might've been amusingly bearable. 

Shiro sniffed a few of the lotion bottles and, once he got to the point where he couldn't smell anything at all, he figured he'd best just pick something and get it over with. It'd only be for a few weeks, anyway. 

He closed his eyes... And apricot it was. At least he liked apricots. He could have done worse... 

By the time he'd checked out, there were another couple guys staring blankly at the chapstick and lotion display. 

"I just went with apricot," Shiro commented with a shrug and then went on his way.

Long after his own purchases had run out and been recycled and he'd switched back to as little scent-and-flavor as possible, the apricot still sold out weekly.


End file.
